


Destined (chapter One)

by Lady_Jin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jin/pseuds/Lady_Jin
Summary: They say every angel has a true mate. Sophia had no interest in finding hers but things take an unexpected turn when Chuck lets it slip that her destined mate is either Micheal or Lucifer. Michael had always been sweet and Lucifer had left a few ruffled feathers. But up is down and down is up and theres no telling how this journey will end.





	Destined (chapter One)

Sophia had always been a strange little fledgling. She had always been a bit more adventurous than the others. Unfortunately, this meant that she got into a tad more trouble than most fledglings. All this trouble making would lead to her becoming very good at getting out of trouble when she got older. This would also make her a point of interest for the archangels but that had not been her intention. In truth, she just wanted to learn how to fly. In a way, it was all Michael's fault. Sophia had caught him flying overhead one morning and had become enamored with the idea of flight. The archangels moved far too quickly for anyone to see when they took to the skies. But they had to slow down considerably before landing. Lucky for her, Michael was a creature of habit. He would land in the same spot every morning meaning he would become visible in the same part of the sky. So, every morning, Sophia would wake up before the others and sneak out so she could watch him fly. It was quite a site for the little one. His six white wings outstretched and bathed in the golden rays of heaven's light always took her breath away. Little did she know, her morning ritual had not gone unnoticed by the archangel. From above, Michael had no trouble finding the little one trying to hide in the lush green of the fledgling garden. The bale of red curls that served as her hair made her all too easy to spot among the trees. It was amusing and he came to adore the look of delight she held when she watched him. So, he was a bit concerned when he didn't see her one morning. Michael's worry only grew when another morning went by without the little one. He eventually decided to go to the fledgling garden. The young ones were not yet strong enough to make their own gardens. While their strength grew, they stayed in the fledgling garden and learned what they need to before joining a garrison.  
The garden caretakers were non-too pleased to hear about her morning routine but they took Michael to her. She was curled up in her bed fast asleep. Her brow was furrowed and her hands were balled into little fists. According to the caretakers, her wings were starting to take their true form. He could see the snow white down giving way to black feathers. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed that they held a blue and green sheen in the light. Very few angels had wings of that hue. The last fledgling to have wings like that was a rather serious angel named Castiel but that had been some time ago. No doubt, they would be beautiful when they came in but the process was quite uncomfortable. Her discomfort was clear as day in the deep frown she wore. He could heal cuts, bumps, and gashes with no problem at all. But he could do nothing about growing pains. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He channeled a bit of his grace into his hand and stroked her wings. The contact seemed to have the desired effect. Her face softened, her fists unclenched and she was lulled into an easier sleep. The smile remained on his face as he stood up from the bed. When her wings fully formed and her graced strengthened, she would learn how to fly. After that, he doubted his morning flights would keep her interest. 

"Sir Michael?" said a voice from the bed, "What are you doing here?"

He turned back around to see the fledging in question staring up at him with sleepy eyes. 

"I came to check on you." he chuckled moving back towards the bed, "I haven't seen you these past few days. I was concerned."

"Y-You knew?"

He smiled and gave a small nod. The little one’s cheeks grew red and she hid her face under the blankets. 

"I’m sorry" the little one murmured beneath the covers, "Are you mad?"

"Not at all" Michael soothed, "I worried that the early mornings would take away from your sleep and effect your studies. But your caretakers tell me that you're one of the best in your class."

"I heard that I won't need sleep when I grow up."

"Yes, when your grace is strong enough, you won’t need to sleep. But in this stage of your development, sleep is very important."

"Oh" Sophia pouted, "When can I learn how to fly?"

, Michael chuckled and continued stroking her wings "When your grace grows stronger and your full wings come in."

"How long will that take?"

"Not long now. You'll be flying before you know it."

Sure enough, her first flying lesson came a week later. She mastered teleporting but physical flight left room for improvement. She had achieved something a kin to fluttering. Little Sophia could lift herself a few feet off the ground for a few seconds then exhaustion would force her to land. It wasn't much but she still wanted to show Michael. She had missed his morning flight. The flight training had really worn out Sophia and she was late getting up the next morning. In truth, she could have waited the next day to show Michael but she was too excited.  
The plan was simple. Sophia would pop into Michael's garden, show him what she had learned then pop back. This proved to be easier said than done. She wasn't entirely sure how to get to his garden. She popped from garden to garden to no avail. She had decided to give up and go back to the fledgling garden but was more than a little surprised to find that she was drained. Several hours of teleporting had taken it’s toll and she was now stuck. It would take an hour or two for her grace to recharge so she decided to look around. This was a high-ranking angel’s garden, there was no denying that. But which one’s was it? This garden was much larger than the others she had visited. She could feel the grace radiating from the ground. The trees were like nothing she had ever seen. Their leaves were thin and strait and their canopies were somewhat cone shaped. But the most curious thing about them was the smell. It smelled sweet and kind of spicy at the same time. It made her nose itch but overall, it was rather pleasant. She was making her way through the forest of strange trees when she came across a clearing. The sunlight poured onto the soft grass and the small stream that ran through it. None of this caught her attention. What caught her eye was the figure slouched against a tree near the edge of the small field. His eyes were closed, his arms were crossed and she could see shallow breaths escape him. He was sleeping. An angel was sleeping in what could possibly be an archangel’s garden. The nerve! The fledgling huffed and marched her way over to the sleeping angel. After a few hard pats on the leg, he finally woke. Despite her anger, she had to admit that he had the most beautiful steely blue eyes she had ever seen.  
“Wake up!”  
“Wha?”  
“You need to wake up!”  
“And why is that?” he replied groggily,  
“I think this may be an archangels garden! If they catch us here, they’ll smite us for sure!”  
“Oh, this is an archangel’s garden, there’s no may be about it .” Said the angel sitting up, “Which begs to question, why are you here if you’re so worried about trespassing?”  
, she looked down and attempted to hide her blush “I was trying to find Michael. I just learned how to fly and I wanted to show him.”  
, there was no denying the amusement in his voice “You can fly?”  
“Yeah”  
“I’d like to see that.”  
“Why should I show you, slacker.”  
“What did you call me?”  
“You’re hiding in an archangel’s garden sleeping! You’re a fully matured angel, you don’t need sleep! What else am I supposed to call you aside from slacker!?”  
“I may not need to sleep but I find it relaxing. Plus, this is my garden. I can sleep here if I want.”  
“You said this garden belongs to an archangel!”  
“I am an archangel! I am the archangel Lucifer!”  
“Fibber.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You can’t be the Lucifer!”  
“And why not!?”  
“The Morning Star is one of the greatest warriors of heaven! He wouldn’t be slacking off! Plus, he has six wings that are supposed to be as beautiful as the morning sky!”  
“My wings are concealed right now! You don’t know what they look like!”  
“Why would an archangel hide their wings!?”  
“Because walking around with three pairs of shining wings, blinding the other angels of heaven, gets a little ridiculous after a while!” he growled, “I only unfurl them when I fly. Your beloved Michael does the same thing!”  
“You have no right to talk about Michael, slacker angel!”  
In truth, Lucifer didn’t know what to make of the situation. When he came across the lesser angels of heaven, he had never been meet with anything aside from groveling and utter adoration. The blatant disrespect and this unfiltered irritation were things he had never dealt with before. He didn’t know whether to be thoroughly insulted or amused. She was still young. She probably didn’t know how to properly sense grace yet. She could tell when an angel was near but the fledgling couldn’t sense another angel’s ranking just yet. He just looked down, perplexed at the little one. As the seconds of staring passed, the little one’s irritation finally got the best of her.  
“Fine, do what you want!” she huffed, “I’m going home. I just hope the real Lucifer doesn’t catch you lounging in his garden.”  
“Your grace isn’t strong enough to get back to the fledgling gardens.”  
“I- I’ll be fine.”  
The ruffling of the tall grass told the little one that the slacker had gotten up from his resting place. She could hear him following her. With his longer legs and stronger grace, he could catch up with her in no time. But she didn’t care. All she wanted now was to go home, rest, and to get out of smiting range before the real Morning Star found this imposter.  
“Wait!” shouted the slacker angel, “Your grace isn’t fully recharged! You can’t make it back on your own! Let me take you!”  
This wasn’t like Lucifer, he was usually so calm and collected. Why was he so panicked over one reckless fledgling? Damn their father for giving them free will. If she tried to teleport now, her grace would fail. She could die. For the first time, in a very long time, Lucifer felt a little helpless.  
“As a commander of heaven, I order you to stop!”  
“You’ve officially taken in too far, fibber angel.”  
He stopped and let out an annoyed growl. The next thing Sophia knew, the garden was shining with a brilliant light. The blonde angel stood with six brilliant wings that shinned with the light of the morning sky. He couldn’t suppress the smirk on his face when he saw her awe-struck expression.  
“Now do you believe me?”  
Lucifer’s moment of smugness was sweet but short lived. The little one’s look of wonder morphed into one of terror. Lucifer thought her cries would shake the heavens if they grew any louder. This was strange, this was all very strange. He had dealt with fledglings in the past but he had never felt this way before. The moment she started crying, he felt a pang in his chest. He didn’t like seeing her this way. He would much rather have her yelling at him, insulting him, calling him a fibber or a slacker, anything but this. The mighty archangel found himself on his knees trying to console the frightened fledgling.  
“Uhhh, its ok.” He stammered, “There, there, everything’s ok.”  
He reached out to pick up the crying one but she was swooped up before he could lay a finger on her. Sophia was frightened beyond belief. She had trespassed on an archangel’s garden, called him a liar, a slacker, and she had the audacity to doubt him when he told her who he was. She just knew he was going to smite her. She didn’t dare open her eyes until she felt a someone wipe a tear from her cheek.  
“It’s alright, you’re safe.” Said a familiar voice, “Did Lucifer scare you?”  
She opened her eyes and was more than a little relieved to see Michael. All her fear melted away and a weak smile replaced her frown.  
“Now tell me, what did Lucifer do to make you cry?”  
“Why is this immediately my fault!?”  
“Who’s the older angel, Lucifer?”  
“Well…she’s the one who-“  
“I will speak to you once I’m done talking to Sophia.” Michael sighed, “Now what’s the matter, my dear.”  
She told him everything. He just smiled and listened to every word. His gentle swaying and soothing voice had calmed her down considerably. By the time he turned to address his brother, the little one was fast asleep in his arms.  
“Well, when you’re not off fighting heavenly battles, you do tend to slack off. No wonder she thought you were an imposter. “Michael chuckled,  
“Yeah, whatever” Lucifer muttered, “I do what I need to when I need to. But I’m free to do as I please in my free time.”  
“I know, and there’s nothing wrong with that. I’ll return once I’ve brought her back to the fledgling garden.”  
Lucifer only grumbled as his brother took flight. Michael had been smirking when he took off. No doubt he had found the sight of Lucifer out of sorts very amusing. His thoughts shifted back to the little one. The fledgling garden was quite a distance away. That was quite a feat for one so young. She was going to be a strong one, he could tell.  
“S-So is Sir Lucifer going to smite me?” Sophia asked as he tucked her in bed,  
“No” Michael chuckled, “No harm was done. Now it’s time for you to go to bed, you’ve had a rather long day.”  
“Aww, but I didn’t get to show you that I can fly!”  
“You’re far too tired to fly right now. But I’ll tell you what, you can show me the next time I see you.”  
“Really?!”  
“Truly” he smiled,  
Her eyelids grew heavy and Sophia finally gave into slumber. The last thing she felt was Michael kissing her forehead. Little did he know, after that moment, he would not see Sophia again for several eons. When he came back the next morning, he learned that the fledglings that had showed the most promise had been taken to begin advance training for the garrison. He didn’t know why he didn’t see this coming, she was talented and strong. Of course, she was going to be chosen. The next time he saw her, he hadn’t even recognized her. He had been scolding Gabriel at the time. Apparently, his younger brother thought it would be funny to put one of his creations in one of the grand gardens.  
“Honestly Gabriel, I know father said you could put them on earth and your garden. But you need to keep the platypus or whatever you call them in your own garden!”  
“Aww, I didn’t mean to freak out the guard.” Gabriel sighed, “I was just taking Molly on a walk when she got off her leash.”  
“You’re an angel of the lord, not a zookeeper. The only way for her to get off that leash is for you to let her!”  
“Well, its no big deal. A new guard is on the way and Molly is back on her leash.” Gabriel pouted as he held up the webbed foot trouble maker, “And honestly, you’d think a member of the elite guard would have a bit more composure when facing the unknown.”  
“Fine, fine” said an exasperated Michael, “Just get that thing back to your garden.”  
“Her name is Molly.”  
“Right, then get….Molly back to your garden.”  
Gabriel scurried off and left his big brother to clean up the mess. The guard had been scared to pieces and another would be arriving to take their place. Michael’s irritation left him almost immediately when he spotted the replacement. She was a vision to behold. Her angel blade, onyx wings, and steely gaze told him she was an angel of the Lord. But there was something about her grace and the look in her eyes that drew him in. But her stone face quickly softened into a bright smile.  
“Sir Michael!” smiled the guard, “It’s good to see you again!”  
“Um, yes. Forgive me, but I can not recall when we last met.”  
, her smile faded ever so slightly “Well, I suppose it has been a while. When I was a fledgling, I would wake up early and hide in the trees so I could watch your morning flights.”  
“Sophia? Little Sophia!?”


End file.
